


How Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Should Have Ended

by WilyGryphon



Series: Kingdom Hearts HISHE [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, HISHE Homage, Superhero Café, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyGryphon/pseuds/WilyGryphon
Summary: Inspired by the HISHE videos and Spiderfan626, a scripted parody depicting alternate endings of the second (first non-numbered) Kingdom Hearts game.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts HISHE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Disney and Square Enix for making this fantasmic game series, the How It Should Have Ended crew for the hilarious and awesome videos that I am homaging here, and Spiderfan626 for the chain of fanfiction stories with this premise, from which the bulk of my inspiration came from. I hope you enjoy and get a good laugh.
> 
> If you haven't already, please be sure to check out my first installment in this series, _"How Kingdom Hearts Should Have Ended"_.

Opens after Sora, Donald and Goofy clear the second floor.

Sora: That was in a castle?

Donald: Aw, you forgot that? 'Cause I remember perfectly!

Sora: Then what’s it called?

Donald: That’s easy! It was… [Draws a blank] Jiminy, help me! Is it in your journal?

Jiminy: [Climbs out of Sora’s hood and pulls his journal out] Let me check. I wrote everything down in here during our adventure, and… Oh! How could this be? Every page is blank!

Donald: Journal pages don’t just vanish!

Sora: What if it’s more things? Could it be that we don’t remember because we’re losing our memories?

Jiminy: Hold on! Remember what that mystery fella said? "In this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find." It musta been our memories he was talking about losing!

Sora: So if we keep going, we'll lose more... Guess it really is Castle Oblivion.

Donald: So the higher we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everybody will be forgotten?

Sora: Riku and Kairi too...

Donald: Do you want to go back?

Sora: Oh, yeah. Definitely. This has to be a trap. I think we should just cut our losses and get out of here before we lose any more memories.

Goofy: Good idea.

Jiminy: Well, then let’s skedaddle!

Jiminy climbs back into Sora’s hood, and the party quickly leaves. Marluxia, Larxene and Axel watch this through their crystal ball. Axel sighs. Larxene facepalms.

Marluxia: Aw, dang it. After going through all that trouble of learning how to fight with the stupid card system? This bites.

HOW KINGDOM HEARTS: CHAIN OF MEMORIES SHOULD HAVE ENDED

Naminé hums to herself as she draws pictures of Sora and Riku.

Naminé: “Sora… you were always trying to worm your way into my heart.”

Marluxia: Whatcha doing, Naminé? [Peeks over her shoulder, then grimaces] What is this?! [Rips the sketchbook out of her hands to stare at the offensive image, which shows Sora and Riku… quite close] No more of this! Now… Now get back to rewriting Sora’s memories _the way I told you to_! [Rips the pages out of the sketchbook and throws them away, not noticing as they land on a pile labeled “Riku Replica Fake Memories”]

FFWD>>

Axel fights Marluxia, but Marluxia dodges his attacks and summons Naminé as a human shield.

Axel: Is that your shield? Won’t do you any good, I’m afraid.

Marluxia: I wonder. Are you listening, Sora?

Sora, Donald and Goofy enter from behind Axel.

Marluxia: Axel says he's willing to harm Naminé to get me. You won't let that happen, will you?

The trio summons their weapons.

Sora: Of course not. We’ll just protect Naminé and beat you together!

Marluxia: What?

Axel: [Laughs] Well, what are we waiting for, Keyblade Master?

ALTERNATIVELY

Axel: Won’t do you any good, I’m afraid.

Marluxia: I wo—

Axel ignites his chakram and throws it straight through Marluxia’s head, well above the pint-sized Naminé.

[SWITCH TO OTHER STORY EPISODE]

Riku steps out into the Twelfth Basement, then DiZ appears in front of him, startling him.

DiZ: Hi, Riku.

Riku: Holy… You’re… You’re not Ansem.

DiZ: Uh, yeah, right. I am known as “DiZ”, and I want you to help me destroy Organization XIII.

Riku: Okay. I have no idea what that is, but I’ll hear you out.

DiZ: At first, I had this elaborate plan to pretend to be the Ansem you knew and send you up through the castle so you could face your darkness and learn not to fear it. I would have taken that Ansem’s form to taunt you and try to drag you into darkness only for you to fight back, until an event wholly dependent on what Sora is doing upstairs occurs so that you can learn to use light and darkness in tandem, after which I would show up to recruit you to my cause. But then I realized that was _way_ too complicated, so I decided to just show up here in person and ask for your help with taking down the Organization.

Riku: Uh, okay. What was that about Sora?

DiZ: Oh, the Organization is stringing him along upstairs, messing with his memories.

Riku: Alright, I’m in. Let’s go save Sora!

DiZ: Oh. Yes. Of course. On reflection, this is not only a simpler course of action, but a far better one. Now, follow me.

DiZ opens a Corridor of Darkness. Cut to Sora, Donald and Goofy on the upper floors. A portal opens and Riku and DiZ step out.

Sora: Riku!

Riku: Come with me. This whole place is a trap.

[SWITCH TO OTHER STORY EPISODE]

Sora has just fought Riku Replica at the Eighth Floor Exit Hall.

Repliku: Go away. I’m going to be the one to save Naminé.

Sora: But… if we both want to help Naminé, why don’t we do it together?

Repliku stops to think about the offer. He nods.

Repliku: That’s actually a great idea. Okay. I’m in. Let’s go save Naminé.

BUT THIS IS HOW IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE ENDED

Goofy: Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore...

Donald: But how are we gonna thank you?

Jiminy: Don't worry about that! I’m writing our whole experience down in my journal. So when we wake up, we can read it and we’ll know what happened here. And I’ll also add in a note that says “Thank Naminé.”

Donald: Oh, good. That makes me feel better.

Months later.

Goofy: When do ya think we went to sleep?

Sora: We defeated Ansem and saved the worlds, then went to look for Riku and the King. I’m not sure what happened after that.

Jiminy: Let me check my journal. [Opens his journal and blinks in surprise] Why, everything in here is different. Everything I wrote is different. But it’s still my handwriting. Now, let’s see.

…

Jiminy: Fascinating.

Goofy: Well, then I guess we should thank this Naminé girl when we see her.

Sora: Yeah.

Jiminy: Hang on. There’s another note at the end, and it’s not in my handwriting. Let’s see… It’s talking about five people connected to you, Sora. But I don’t recognize these names. “Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas”, and… I’m not sure how to pronounce this. Zion? Do those names ring a bell to you?

Donald: [shocked] Aqua?

Goofy: [equally shocked] Ventus?

Sora: Do you know them?

Donald: We’ll explain later. Let’s get going.

Goofy: Okay, but where do we go?

Cut to the Superhero Café, after the first Hollow Bastion episode in KHII

Superman: What?! You had an epic adventure and forgot all about it? That’s lame.

Batman: I’m sure you would know all about that, Superman.

Superman: Oh, come on! It was one time!

Sora: Well, now we have the rest of this “Organization XIII” to stop.

Goofy: Gee, I wonder where that Naminé girl is.

Superman: WHO is Naminé? Seriously! So much happened in your journey through the castle. So many questions, and only the self-contained ones were answered.

Batman: Eh, it will probably all be made clear in the next one.

Superman: Are you sure you’re not at all bummed that you don’t remember any of that?

Sora: Well, I guess I am a little. But after hearing about the card system, I think I’m fine with just getting the TL;DR of it.

Superman: Oh, I can understand that.

Goofy: Yup.

Donald: How did any of that make sense? Did we actually get turned into cards?

Batman: I would have managed it just fine. Do you want to know why?

Sora: [offers an amused smile] Why?

Batman: BECAUSE I’M BATMAN!

Goofy: Say, I wonder where Riku and the King have been for the past year?

Cut to Machete-Changas, where Riku and Axel are sitting at a table with Deadpool and Venom.

Deadpool: So, you’re running the Anti-Hero route, huh, Riku?

Riku: Yeah. Walking the road between light and darkness toward a brighter future, and all that.

Venom: Ooh. We like that. We could use that as a slogan for this place.

Axel: Well, I’m still on the more “morally ambiguous” side of things. Sure, I helped Sora avoid Marluxia’s plot, but I did it on behalf of the Organization, and I have my own agenda, anyway.

Deadpool: Oh, yeah. The way you smoked Vexen and Zexion was hardcore. The goody-two-shoes over at the Café aren’t going to let you sit with them after that. What else have you got, Flamesilocks?

Axel: Uh… I swore once in a Disney game. An E-rated Disney game.

Venom: Are you serious? We couldn’t explicitly kill people on-screen, and we thought we were going to get an R-rating!

Axel: Yeah, well, they bowdlerized the line in the PS2 remake.

Deadpool: That’s something the heroes would do. Well, **** that $$$$. [Sigh] Seriously?

Riku: It’s General Audiences around here, Wade.

Deadpool: Eh, whatever. [Leans closer to Axel] So, Flamesy, are you going back to the Org, or do you want to mess around a bit behind their backs? I think we’d make the ultimate alliance.

Axel: Uh… what?

Deadpool: Come on! It’ll be lots of fun. We can— [leans closer, but Axel pushes him back and holds his hand up, fingers poised as if her were about to snap them] Okay. Got it. Eh, Spider-Man wouldn’t have reacted much differently.

Venom: Right… So, Riku, what will you be doing going forward?

Riku: I’ll be working behind the scenes to make sure Sora will be able to wake up with all of his memories intact, investigate whatever Organization XIII is planning, and fighting the spirit of Ansem who’s still leeching around my heart like a parasite.

Venom: Excuse us?

Riku: Oh. Uh, no offense. It’s just that he’s trying to drag me back into darkness and possess me. Even looking in the mirror, I see that he’s still in here and I recall what I did that let him in. I’m not sure if I can look at myself.

Deadpool: I know how to fix that.

He takes out a length of black cloth and pulls it over Riku’s eyes, then ties it behind his head.

Riku: Wh-What are you—? Hey!

Deadpool: All better?

Riku: I can’t see a thing!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't use the {Switch to Other Story Episode} transition in my later HISHEs; Chain of Memories was just a unique situation. I'll do FFWD and RWD for Birth by Sleep, since the stories criss-cross at several points, unlike Sora and Riku's stories.
> 
> I didn't realize until years later that Quinton Flynn voiced Spider-Man in the first MARVEL Ultimate Alliance game. He might actually be one of my favorite Spider-Man voices. He just embodies the snark _so_ much (though it probably wouldn't work as well as Peter Parker).


End file.
